


You're an Oasis (That I Can't Resist)

by kwonbagel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Kim Jungwoo, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Little Shit, Ren Jun is So Done, Soulmates, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: "When I saw you, I knew you were my soulmate because I fell for you. Literally." au





	You're an Oasis (That I Can't Resist)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically when you see your soulmate, you lose function of your body. (that's the concept. It's as dumb as it sounds and I'm lowkey proud.)

Jungwoo knew it was going to be a rough day when his alarm didn’t go off. Really, he should have taken into consideration to just stay at his and Jaemin’s dorm when their clock fell off the wall and almost hit him on the head. Or when he didn’t even have coffee because their machine broke when he tried to make some. But Jungwoo was running late for his lecture and being late meant his coach would be informed. And his coach being informed meant being kicked off the soccer team. And being kicked off the soccer team meant no more athletic scholarship. And no scholarship meant Jungwoo would not be late for calculus. 

And this is when Jungwoo learned the universe is one fucked-up sadist. Jungwoo was sprinting down the complex’s stairs, two steps at a time, when he saw him. A student with sparkling eyes and confusion written all over his face as looked down at a piece of paper, scratching his head. Even though he was a beanpole and looked like a lost puppy in that moment, he took Jungwoo’s breath away. 

Suddenly, Jungwoo couldn’t feel any of his limbs and his eyes widened as he realized he was falling down the stairs. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about his now fading scholarship along with the realization that the beautiful student was his soulmate.  _ Dammit,  _ he internally cursed. 

“Oh, shit! Dude, are you okay? Did you mean to do that?” Jungwoo heard the student run over to him. 

“Yes, I purposely fall down the stairs everyday to build immunity to breaking bones.No, my foot feels like it’s on fire.”  But Jungwoo couldn’t help but to laugh as the other student blushed. 

“Oh, here let me help then,” he picked Jungwoo up with ease. 

“Please put me down, it’s probably just a sprained ankle.”Jungwoo grasped onto his neck anyway. “I don’t even know you. For all I know, you’re going to kidnap a defenseless crippled.”

“My name’s Yukhei.” Yukhei smiled down at him, ignoring Jungwoo's comment, and produced the prettiest laugh Jungwoo ever had heard. “How about we go to the nurse and then I’ll bring you back to your dorm?”

And for once, Jungwoo didn’t have it in him to say no. Scholarship be damned. “Okay,” Jungwoo replied weakly.

  
  


~

 

It turned out to be a broken foot and Yukhei, being the puppy he was, forced Jungwoo to let him carry him everywhere.

“You’re going to be late for your own classes if you keep doing this,” Jungwoo clinged onto Yukhei and buried his face into his neck for warmth. 

“You underestimate my nice, lean legs that can get my handsome self everywhere,” Jungwoo felt him vibrate as he laughed. Jungwoo rolled his eyes in amusement. 

“Are you insulting me just because I have only one unfractured foot,” Jungwoo says in mock hurt. 

“No!” Yukhei flusteredly rushed to reassure him. “I didn’t mean it like that, I-”

Jungwoo melted at his red cheeks and how unintentionally adorable he was being. “I’m kidding,” he squeezed Yukhei’s middle. “Your so dense sometimes. I should ask the universe for a refund,” he said cheekily. 

“Hey, but I’m your idiot,” Yukhei smiled goofily. 

“Yeah, I suppose you are,” Jungwoo sighed contently. 

 

~

  
  


“So what if I broke my foot, I’m still doing it.” Jungwoo strugglingly told Yukhei as he attempted to put on his cleats between having one malfunctioning foot and a stubborn boyfriend that was trying to take it away. 

“So what?” Yukhei growled in concentration. “You’re going to make your foot even worse and then you’ll complain to me for months about not being to play for even longer.”

“It’s been months, Yukhei. I’m the captain and I can’t even be there for my team in the playoffs when they need me the most! What kind of captain does that?”

“A smart one that goes to support his team but doesn’t play because he only has three more weeks of being in his damn cast!” Yukhei pointed out the obvious as he finally yanked the cleat out from Jungwoo’s hand and threw it across the room. He laid on top of Jungwoo and didn’t budge as Jungwoo struggled in an attempt to push him off of him. “I’m not moving until you agree to it, Woo.”

“Fine,” Jungwoo sighed into Yukhei’s chest. “If you-” Jungwoo whispered into his ear. 

Yukhei’s eye widened larger than when Mark first discovered watermelon existed. “You want me to die, do you? You could at least be humane about it. Maybe put a knife in a couch for it to stab me.” 

“Take it or leave it,” Jungwoo held Yukhei’s face because he looked so adorable with disbelief written all over his face. 

“It’s a deal,” Yukhei winked at Jungwoo like a dork before Jungwoo pulled him down for a kiss.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Yukhei really should have known it was a bad idea when Jaemin told him about the time he faked his death because he ate Renjun’s last bagel and didn’t want to face him. Renjun was even more angered when he learned about that. (“Who wouldn’t be pissed. You ate my last fucking bagel and faked your death for a year,” Renjun scowled at Jaemin before pulling him into a desperate hug.)

 

“Good luck babe,” Jungwoo, who now was in a boot,  kissed a nervous Yukhei on the cheek. 

“If die, you can have fat kun,” Fat Kun was his prized stuffed bear that he named after his roommate. 

 

“. If you make it out without being dismembered, you can pick out the movie tonight,” (Like the romantic intellect he was, he obviously was going to choose The Princess Bride) Jungwoo gave his hand a reassuring squeeze but don’t let that fool you. He had a smug smirk threatening to appear on his face. 

 

“I’m doing this for Jungwoo,” Yukhei whispered to himself before he knocked on Renjun’s door. He wiped his hands nervously down his pants. 

“Is there something you fucking need???” Renjun answered the door. Yukhei didn’t say anything but rather silently walked past Renjun. He immediately put on a face of future regret as he passed a confused Jaemin, who was sitting on his boyfriend’s couch. 

“What are you doing?” Jaemin sat down his cup of coffee and went to go calm down an already irritated Renjun.

Yukhei struggled to open up the window before picking up a tiny aloe vera plant sitting on the window sill. 

“You bastard. Step away from sunslut.” Renjun voice fell down five octaves as Yukhei reluctantly threatened to drop the aloe vera out the window. If Jaemin was what Renjun loved most, his precious aloe vera was not far behind. 

“Okay, but please know I’m sorry and I did it for a good reason,” Yukhei dropped the pot and stepped away from the window and winced when he heard it crash from down below. Renjun threw the butter knife at Yukhei and would have hit him if Jaemin hadn’t yelled “No!” as Jungwoo tackled him. 

“Fuck,” Jungwoo groaned as he laid on the floor, gripping his now more injured foot.

Yukhei looked down at his boyfriend in disbelief before reality settled in. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“To be fair, this wouldn’t have happened if you had just let me play.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I always kill people in my fics so I had a goal not to in this one. Hence why Sunslut was killed.


End file.
